


Cigarettes

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is overprotective, Hypocrisy, M/M, Poor Roger, row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie and Roger are arguing over cigarettes. The frontman does not want his beloved to smoke. However, he does it himself. They argue and do not talk for a week. Brian and John have to reconcile them as always.





	Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> My older brother has been a smoker for two years. A few days ago, he caught me smoking cigarettes. He shouted at me terribly. However, he later apologized but said he did not want me to smoke. Hypocrite. But he's right that it's unhealthy. He promised me he would stop. My ninth work is for him. I love you, Chris

Freddie and Roger slept in a big golden bed covered with soft bedding. Outside the window, the sun slowly rose. Freddie opened his dark eyes and smiled broadly. A real angel lay on his chest. Roger was beautiful, smart and sweet. A talented drummer and a great man. Perfect in every way. Freddie carefully removed the drummer's golden head from his body and went into the kitchen. After ten minutes he returned to the bedroom. He carries a tray with porridge, toast and tea. He puts the tray on the table and kneels beside the bed. For a moment he looks with adoration at his love. He observes Roger's beautiful blond curls and long lashes. He grabs a pale hand and kisses it. He gently strokes long hair.  
"Wake up, darling."  
"Five more minutes." Roger definitely does not want to get up.  
"Porridge will get cold."  
Roger sighs and sits down. He looks with approval on the tray.  
"You made me breakfast. Did I deserve it?"  
"You are younger and I have to look after you"  
"I do not protest exceptionally."  
After breakfast, the boys are preparing to leave. They're going to the studio.  
"Well, our lovebirds are out of bed, it's an honor for us ordinary mortals." Brian loves to laugh at friends.  
"Very funny, I see that John likes to make you hickeys on your neck." Brian jumps up and runs to the mirror. He sees that there is nothing on his neck.  
"Very funny Fred"  
"I always succeed." John and Roger laugh. Brian looks at them irritably. They start recording for a new album. After two hours of work, Roger went to the store, Brian and John giggled in the corner. Freddie stood at the window and smoked.  
Roger returns after a short time. He puts a shopping net on the table. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He goes to the window and puts the cigarette in his mouth. Suddenly, a strong hand pulls it out of his mouth.  
"What are you doing Freddie."  
"I just do not want you to smoke."  
"Why?" Roger tries to control himself  
"It's unhealthy, I do not let you."  
"I'm not your property."  
"I am older and I am to look after you, it's unhealthy, you will not do it."  
Roger is furious. He takes a step towards Freddie.  
"You nasty hypocrite, you smoke every day."  
"Because I'm older."  
"I am not your child, I will do what I want."  
Freddie sighs.  
"You are very spoiled Roggie."  
Roger completely loses his temper. He grabs Freddie by the throat and presses against the wall.  
"I AM NOT A CHILD, STOP OR I WILL KILL YOU."  
Brian and John get up from the couch and run to them. They're pulling the angry Roger out of terrified Freddie. Brian takes the drummer from the room. John stays with Freddie. The main singer lays on the floor and starts to sob. John puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down."  
"He hates me now, I will lose him."  
"Why did you say that to him?"  
"He is everything to me, I want to take care of him."  
"This time you overreacted."  
The door opens and Brian enters. Freddie gets up. "  
"Where is Roger?"  
"He went home, you will sleep with us."  
Freddie understands that Roger does not want to see him. He agrees with sadness.  
One week later  
Freddie visits Roger every day and begs for forgiveness. However, Roger refuses.  
Freddie is lying on the sofa and wants to cut his wrists.  
"Are you crazy?" Brian takes his knife  
"I can not live without him."  
"I will talk to him."  
Half an hour later Brian calls John. He takes Freddie to his home. There, together with Brian, they force Freddie inside. Freddie enters the room. Roger is sitting in an armchair.  
Freddie kneels in front of him and puts his head on his lap.  
"I'm sorry"  
Roger's warm hands touch his hair.  
"I'm sorry too"  
"It's my fault, I want you to feel loved."  
"I felt like this every day, when you hugged me, you kissed me, you made breakfast for me, but you exaggerated with these cigarettes, you behaved like a hypocrite, and then it was only worse."  
"I know, I'm very sorry."  
"Alright, the important thing is that you wanted to cut yourself."  
It was a desperation. I love very much.  
"I love you too. Come here."  
Freddie sits down next to Roger. They cuddle and kiss.  
All is well.


End file.
